The Love of a Red Cloud
by Sasunaru12
Summary: The first part of my sasorixsakura love story. It is incredibly short though. I wrote it a while back and decided to finally publish it to a website.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew over the Village Hidden in the Sand. It caused a giant sand storm as the Akatsuki tries to move forward. On this mission is Hidan, the immortal, Deidara, the artist, and Sasori, the puppet master. As they draw closer to the destination, Hidan stops and questions "So, have you been following this whole time?" The group Akatsuki abruptly stops to turn and face the mysterious, shadowy figure in the storm.

The shadowy figure stepped forword and demanded "You must stop this this instant!" As though the voice sounded to be soft and gentle, as if to be a womens voice. The figure suddenly froze with the warmth of breathe on it's neck. Sasori had vanished from the side of the akatsuki and was now a shadowy figure behind this mytserious stalker. He grabbed the stalker and was at the side of the akatsuki again. The shadowy figure disappeared as the stalker was now clear and at the side of the akatsuki.

Sasori then announced "Haruno Sakura of the Leaf shinobi." As she was speechless, he then told the others "Hidan, Deidara, move forward. I will catch up later. It seems there is a matter of buisness to take care of here."

Hidan responds with a nod and dash forward into the open desert. Deidara quickly responded with a nod of his own and dashed as if racing for Hidan. As Sasori waited for them to disappear into the storm he clinches Sakura tighter then before.

"So, who sent you?" Sasori questioned the leaf shinobi.  
"I'm not telling you anything" Sakura quickly replied.  
"I didn't say you had an option of telling me." Sasori said hesitantly.  
"Noone" Sakura said as she gasped for more air.  
"Well, someone must have sent you. People of your skill don't usually follow members of the Akatsuki. Let alone a group of us." Sasori replied with a sarcastic tone.  
"The truth is, I came here for you Sasori." She said with great hesitance in her voice.

He dropped her and stared at her questionably. He turned around and mumbled, "You came here for me?" He questioned as he scratched his head.  
"Yes, Sasori. I love you. I talked to Chiyo about who you were and why you left." She said as she gazed into Sasori's soft eyes.  
"You love me?"  
"Yes Sasori. I've always loved you. Why did you run away from the people wo cared about you?"  
"Because I'm a missing nin. Noone cares about a missing nin."  
"But I do" She tackled him to the ground. He was no longer in shock. He was a bit confused. She ran her fingers through Sasori soft red hair. He took off her head band. She took off his shirt slowly. He leaned up and pushed his lips softly against hers. To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

As he pushed his lips into hers he noticed that she didn't fight back. She let her lips touch the soft gentle kiss of the puppet master. He put his hand in between their lips and shook his head. "I don't think this is right. If the Akatsuki finds out that I stayed back here with you then they would kick me out or even worse kill me."

He noticed a hand coming toward him very quickly. As he tried to duck he realized he was still pinned to the ground. As the hand reached his face he felt an intense burning.  
"Don't you ever say that again Sasori! They won't kill you because they won't find out." Sakura screamed as she noticed her hand was tingling and stinging from slapping Sasori.  
"How do think I'm supposed to explain it. Am I supposed to say 'Oh, leader I got caught up because I was kissing Haruno Sakura of the Leaf shinobi.' No, I can't lie to my leader." He said sarcasticly. He rolled over and put himself on top. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. He then grabbed his cloak and wiped it off quickly.  
"Please Sasori don't leave me! I love you. come back to the village with me and you can see grandma Chiyo and you can be loved!" She cried while swiftly pulling a kunai out of her pouch. She stabbed the kunai into the cloak as it pinned it to the desert floor. "Please. Just come back with me. Quit the Akatsuki, and come home."  
"The Akatsuki is all I've ever known Sakura. I wish I could but I can't. Please forgive me." He said softly. He then noticed this feeling inside of him. He had water in his eyes. He questioned himself "What is this? What is this feeling? Regret? Has Sakura cursed me? Is this sadness? Whats going on?" As the tears streamed down his face, he quickly realized Sakura was in tears too. Both of them trying to be strong, found themselfs in tears.  
"See you love me too. Please Sasori. I'm begging you to please come back with me."  
"Okay Sakura. I will."  
"Wh-at?!"  
"I'm going back with you."  
"Really?!"  
"Yes" He got up and helped her up. They both smiled at each other. He was finally happy. He started walking toward the way they had came from.  
"Sasori. Your forgetting your cloak." Sakura blurted.  
"No I'm not. If I leave with you then I am leaving the Akatsuki here. In my past." He replied smiling. He didn't get a reply back. All he got was a smile and kiss. He blushed.

Two days later...

They were almost there as time had passed from when they started their adventure to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.  
"Sasori." Sakura whispered in to her loves ear.  
"Yes, Sakura." Sasori said politly as he grabbed her hand.  
"Can we pick up the pace?"  
"Sure. I bet you can't catch me Sakura!" He teased.  
"I bet I can!" She taunted. They started sprinting towards the village.

They finally arrived at the village and they were greeted by Naruto, Neji, and Rock Lee.  
"Hey Sakura!" Naruto screamed.  
"Hey Naruto. We don't really have much time to talk." Sakura replied.  
"Awww. Dammit. I wanted to talk to you."  
"I'll be back later."  
"Okay..." Naruto said with great disapointment.

Sasori and Sakura ran through the town and she stopped as he tried to stop but found himself trying to grab her as he found himself without any friction. CRASH! He tripped over akamaru and right into Kiba, knocking both into a tub of water.  
"Who the hell do you think you are pushing me over like!?" Kiba screamed as Akamaru bit Sasori's leg.  
"Ow! I'm Sasori. I would have said nice to meet you but it seems i found my self pushing you over instead. Sorry." Sasori apoligized as Sakura pulled him up.  
"Come on I told Naruto I would talk with him later. I don't have all day to wait." Sakura sarcasticly said as she pulled Sasori into her house. "Now finally we're here."  
"I like your bed it's comfy." Sasori said with delight.  
"Well good because we're gonna be spending a lot of time on it." Sakura teased him.  
"Well I-" Sasori was interrupted by Sakura's tackle on to her bed.  
"Be quiet. No more talking" Sakura said as she gently found herself taking off Sasori's shirt again. She pushed her lips into his. He rose up rolling her over putting himself on top. He reached for the bottom of her shirt. To be continued...

Warning: Sorry little kiddies. No more reading my story. The next one will be rated M. Sorry. :D


	3. Chapter 3

He reached for the bottom of her shirt. Sakura broke the kiss and helped Sasori pull her shirt off. Sasori stared at her pink silk like bra. She then pushed her lips against his again only this time she felt his tongue invade her mouth. As she did the same to him. Their tongues were now intertwined. She unbuckled his pants and started pulling them down revealing red boxers. He pulled down her pants noticing that her panties are just like the bra, pink and silk like. He wrapped his arms around her unbuckling the back of her bra. She started to pull down his boxers as he tossed aside the pink bra. He then took off the panties and tossed them where the clothes has started to pile.

Sakura broke the kiss for air. "You like what you see Sasori?" Sakura teased.  
"Yes. And the same to you." Sasori taunted.  
"Yes. Now lets shutup." Sakura said locking lips with sasori again while there tongues began to grab each other. She rub his chest soflty heading south with her hand. She was down to his abdomen as she quickly went further down. She grabbed his erection as he gave a quick whimper of pleasure. She then broke the interlocked lips again as she looked up at him. Their eyes locked and she then moved her body south. Her head was now at his erection. She engulfed the erection and started massaging it with her tongue. He whimpered several time with pleasure through out his whole body. The cock began growing bigger and then Sakura licked away the hot cum off the head of the cock.  
"You taste....sweet Sasori." She said with pleasure. She then crawled back up the body of her love. She felt a quick shot of pain and pleasure as his erection pierced her vaginal wall. He started to thrust his cock faster and faster and harder and harder as she whimpered from both pain and pleasure.  
"Faster!" Sakura screamed as she was in pleasure. Sasori got faster and harder as she reached her orgasim. She whimpered loudly as if it was a scream of pleasure. He took he cock out of her and stopped breaking the kiss and rolling off and both gasping for air.  
"That was fun." Sasori managed to get in a quick breath.  
"Yes. Very." Sakura said as she rose up. Sasori grabbed her and pulled her back to him. They then cuddled and fell to sleep.

"Wake-up sweetheart." Sakura said gently. Sasori opened his eyes slowly noticing that Sakura was over him smiling. He got up and put his clothes on. He smelled red bean soup.  
"Sakura. I love you." Sasori said smiling.

Two Weeks Later..

"Sasori. I have some bad news. I think I'm..." To be continued...


End file.
